Storm Hawks Part One
by EvieCall
Summary: A new squadron work with Storm Hawks to fight against the plans of Master Cyclonis and her Cyclonian Allies
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The First Move**

As he silently and quickly walked down the maze of corridors Talons automatically jumped out of the way or they shuddered and ran into each other. Dark Ace was one of the most feared people in all of Atmos. But what would you expect people to do when the one guy that had managed to take down the original Storm Hawks single handed walked by? I wouldn't expect them to stay where they were unless they were stupid or a Sky Knight themselves. He rounded one last corner and made a group of new Talons jump. As he approached the door to where he intended on going he grinned and entered.

"You wished to see me Master Cyclonis?" said Dark Ace as he slowed down a comfortable pace as he headed down to the main area of Master Cyclonis's 'work' room.

"Ah, Dark Ace, yes I do. I would like you to do me a massively important job," she replied as she stood and walked over to him. She diverted over to a table and picked up a small piece of paper then handed it over to Dark Ace.

"You can keep hold of this photo as a small token, but I need you to bring me that girl. She will give us a slight advantage over the Storm Hawks," Master Cyclonis leered.

"Excellent idea: I'll leave as soon as I have a lead on where she is," he replied, eyes still fixed on the photograph. Dark Ace knew exactly who she was but something inside of him screamed to not go.

"Right now she is on her home Terra, south of our border. Go and get her, bring her back here and we can put my new plan into full swing. Now go!" exclaimed Master Cyclonis. Dark Ace nodded and swiftly exited the room. For a few seconds he leaned up against the wall outside practically hoping that he wouldn't be recognised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Second Move**

Dark Ace arrived on the Terra in no time at all. He walked through about five different streets and came to the conclusion that no-one would want to talk to him. Every person that looked at him ran inside their homes and immediately locked their doors. After about an hour of strolling around the entire Terra, Dark Ace finally came across someone that didn't run inside or anything. He stood behind them for a few seconds waiting for them to notice him and turn around but they didn't.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I could tell when someone was behind me. Besides, the broken mirror to my right gave it away who it was behind me. I really wanted to turn around and punch him but I didn't. It was because he wasn't armed or attacking me.

"Yes I'm looking for this young girl," he muttered as he stepped closer and handed over the photo. I refused to turn around even then so that he would think I was someone else.

"Well you came to the right person. I know exactly where she is," I retorted with a small smile before turning around.

Five hours later I was sitting in a dimly lit room surrounded by Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis, Ravess and Snipe.

"You don't know exactly why you are here, but I am sure that Dark Ace filled you in on the way. You are here because you are apparently the best Sky Knight in all of Atmos," explained Ravess finding it hard to compliment a fourteen year old girl.

"You heard that correctly but there is one other who is the best. I think his name is Aerrow?" I retorted whilst glancing at Dark Ace emphasizing my sarcasm on Aerrow's name. It was obvious that he hated Sky Knights as he was the one who practically destroyed my life by killing my dad and brother.

"No need to worry about my little hatred or my past. He is the only Sky Knight I wish to defeat. He's been a pain in my side for long enough. Besides you are on our side, I won't harm you," said Dark Ace. Master Cyclonis sniggered behind him and then continued to explain why I was there.

"Elaborating on what Dark Ace has just said, we would like you to assist us in the defeat of the current Storm Hawks. We would do it ourselves but our expertise won't stretch far enough. We..."

"Let me guess, you want me to be a decoy and lead the Storm Hawks to all of your planned traps so you can be rid of them and continue with your plans to take over Atmos? If that is the case, I will only do it for a small payment and if I am allowed a small squadron to assist me in the soon to be defeat," I replied. Master Cyclonis glared at me but Dark Ace whispered something in her ear. She nodded reluctantly and continued speaking.

"If that is all you wish for then you will have it. I advise you to choose your team wisely: the Storm Hawks need to fight people of a higher ability to them." She replied sternly.

"She seems to be a smart young girl. I believe she will make the right choice. First thing you need to see would be the storage room for skimmers and weapons. Come this way and I shall show you myself," said Dark Ace as he put a hand on my shoulder whilst giving Snipe and Ravess a dirty look which they returned.

As soon as we were out of the room I could hear voice becoming raised but I couldn't make out what they were saying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Squad Introductions**

We began to walk down the corridor to the storage rooms when I noticed the running Talons almost forcing Dark Ace to walk directly next to me. I wondered why they were running but just guessed that they were late to training.

"I suggest that you choose a Wallop for your team, the Storm Hawks have one on their side and no-one can match him. Also I hope you choose a person who is very intelligent in the area of maps and crystals," Dark Ace explained.

"You don't have to worry, I am not stupid. Either way I already have my team chosen and awaiting orders. Luckily they know their way around the area and should be waiting for us in the main storage room," I replied.

"It's good to have someone around here that is organised," he said smiling. I smiled back. I don't take compliments easily but I did this time. We rounded the corner and entered the main storage room where the other five were waiting. Dark Ace was surprised that most of the team, save two, were girls but it didn't matter. They were still the best fighters around.

The backbone of the team was Absynthe, she's big built for a girl of fourteen but she's a Wallop and they're born to be big and strong. Just what this team needs. Farrell is our "marksman", she's never missed a single shot in battle, even when they try and dodge. Spike is the man when it comes to specialising in things like crystals. Murk's the helms man, never leaves the ship unless the place is dark and gloomy. He's constantly paranoid of everything as well, only fights if he is attacked and is the only Merb on the squad. Then there's me obviously. Sky Knight of the team, stronger than anyone and I've managed to take down Ravess at least ten times before we got into this predicament. There was another member, my co-pilot but he...went his own way and joined up with some others. Haven't seen him for two years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - We're Ready**

"I can't help but notice that you're already set up with weapons and skimmers..." Dark Ace began.

"Take it you want to know where we got it all from right?" asked Absynthe as the others laughed.

"Guys, cut him some slack. The only people he his around are those who are unorganised. Anyway I'm pretty sure he'd like to see my skimmer," I said. With that we walked over to the container it had arrived in, let the door down and lead everyone inside. It was pretty dark inside but Absynthe bashed her knuckle busters together and sent a glow throughout the container.

"Like it? It's the switchblade double elite. Next one up from yours. The main difference is that the engines are Magma 68 making it the fastest skimmer around," I boasted.

"Ours are the same as yours, the only reason why she has that skimmer is because she designed and built it herself," muttered Spike who was tossing a spare engine crystal up and down in his right hand. Murk quickly snatched it out of his hand incase he lost control and dropped it.

"Very nice. I'm guessing your one of those who doesn't share their ideas on things like upgrades for skimmers and weapons. But it would be good to see the Storm Hawks finally defeated," Dark Ace sneered as he clapped me on the back. As the others were checking that everything was in order with their equipment, I was discussing with Dark Ace what he could do to distract the Storm Hawks, when we were interrupted.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but Master Cyclonis has her first command for the trainees," explained the young Talon.

"At last some action!" jeered Farrell. As we exited the storage room with our equipment, Absynthe punched the Talon in the face for calling us 'trainees' and we headed towards the departing station. When we arrived, Master Cyclonis, Ravess and Snipe were waiting to inform us on what we had to do.

"Seeing as you are all ready to get into a fight, the Storm Hawks have been spotted soaring around Polaris Point. Fly out there and get your first taste of what they are like. I'm not expecting you to beat them today but it would be nice if you did," explained Master Cyclonis. We mounted our bikes and got ready to set off when Dark Ace came over and gave me a small bag of specially charged firebolt crystals. I nodded in thanks, gave a quick smile and then we set off. I found it strange how he was being so generous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - First Taste**

"Finn! How many times do I have to tell you to leave the crystals in my room until we need them?" screamed Piper.

"One hundred times and I still won't listen to you. Either way, I'm doing what Aerrow said and keeping pumped ready incase someone attacks us without warning," he replied with a grin on his face. Piper rolled her eyes and walked off back to her room. She'd just sat down when the alarms sounded signaling that someone was approaching. She ran down the hall to the main room where everyone was waiting to see who it was.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know but it shows up on the radar that it's Cyclonians. Yet when we look out of the window no-one's there," explained Aerrow.

"They've got to be using a powerful crystal that hides them from our view," said Piper.

"Nope. That's just a bunch of trackers for our distraction so we could get on board" laughed Farrell. Everyone turned around to face us and all seemed surprised that we managed to get past Stork's defense system without them knowing.

"I have no idea who you lot are but I suggest you leave now or face the consequences," Aerrow murmured. Most of us just stood there and laughed whilst Spike swung down and landed behind Aerrow. He tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smack. He flew across the Condor like a flash and the rest of us ran at the other Storm Hawk members. I hid my face with my whole fringe incase I was recognised. Short battle with two back fires. Towards the end of the fight I noticed that there were only five of them when there was supposed to be six.

"Hey! Isn't there supposed to be more?" shouted Absynthe as she finished off Junko.

"Yeah one of them is missing. Leave him to me, I think I know where he's hiding," I replied as I ran out of the room and into the corridor. I steadily came to a halt and walked down the corridor. Then there came a loud bang from the room next to me, I could tell that he was in there. I snuck in quietly but he knew I was looking for him. Two seconds after I stepped into the room, a giant hand made contraption designed to look like a boxing glove came straight out at me. Good thing I had sharp reflexes. I grabbed onto the hand, swung out of the room with it and swung back in landing right next to where he was hiding. I stepped in front of the table he was under, picked it up and threw it to one side. As I looked down I noticed that he was a merb. He lifted his head slightly, gave a small yelp and hid his head in his arms again.

"My god you're a coward! Fight back you idiot otherwise you'll get a beating before you know anything has even happened," I muttered as I pulled him up by his ears. Then I realised exactly who the merb actually was. When he looked up at me I let go of him and ran straight out of the room without looking back. As I got to the main room, the others had gotten the other members trapped in a small janitorial closet.

"Guys, we're getting out of here" I yelled.

"Aw come on, we're having some fun, join in," joked Spike.

"No, we get going NOW!" I hollered. Absynthe let go of the door and we all ran to the cargo port to our skimmers. None of the Storm Hawks followed as they had only just barged out of the closet.

As we were riding back to Cyclonia the guys were talking quietly amongst themselves, possibly questioning why I told them that we were going in a hurry. I dreaded to think what those back at the base would say or think when they found out why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Memories (part 1)**

"I can't wait to get my hands on those guys again. We'll totally kick their arses next time," said Finn as he was rubbing his back. No-one was really in a good mood now to the fact that they had just been beaten for the first time. Radarr looked around to see where Stork was and something clicked.

"Hey Radarr where you going? RADARR!" shouted Aerrow. They all chased Radarr down the corridor and into Stork's room. He headed for a big trunk that was in the corner whilst knocking Stork over a stool as he ran past.

"Stork you alright?" Piper asked as her and Junko helped him to his feet. He just gave a feeble laugh and fell back over. Radarr was rummaging through the trunk trying to find something. Then he found it. He took it out and gave it to Aerrow.

"What's this? A photo? Hey guys check this out. That's the girl who just attacked us. It's Syke. I knew I recognised her from somewhere when I caught a small glimpse of her face," said Aerrow, the others came over to see the picture.

"Where do you recognise her from?" asked Junko.

"From Sky Knight Academy. We shared a dorm with two others; they went their own ways when we left. Me and Syke linked up for a while then she joined up with five others. I just didn't think that she would join the Cyclonians, she's too nice," Aerrow explained. Stork had finally gotten to his feet without falling back over when Aerrow looked up at him.

"I'm guessing you know her in some way too seeing as you were the last person she was near before she told everyone to get going" he muttered.

"I take it...none of you guys noticed that there was only five of them...when there is normally six in a squadron. Sky Knights always have a co-pilot...but she was on her own. That's because I left and joined you guys," Stork said calmly whilst shaking like usual.

"But I know there's more to that story than what you're letting on. I remember her telling me that she had her eye on this merb who was an expert in the area of flying and mechanics. That merb was you Stork," Aerrow retorted back sharply. Stork sighed heavily and nodded his head slowly.

"I didn't choose to leave. She...well...she kind of kicked me out. She never explained why...even if I was to ask her now she probably wouldn't tell me" Stork replied quietly.

"Look at it this way Stork, since you joined us you've had fun and haven't been pushed around by and evil sixteen year old girl," said Piper. Everyone laughed and agreed then began cleaning up the mess that we had all made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Memories (part 2)**

Just as we were touching down on Cyclonian turf, Dark Ace and three other Talons came out to greet us. I looked up and saw Ravess standing on a balcony with the usual look on her face.

"Good to see you all back without a scratch. I take it you had fun in your first battle with the Storm Hawks?" Dark Ace asked once we had all turned off our engines. I stayed quiet and let the others do the talking.

"It wasn't that hard, seeing as we took them by surprise after we confused them," laughed Farrell as Spike and Absynthe high-fived each other.

"None of them put up a fight. The Sky Knight was easy to take down with one punch. One ran off and hid but Syke took care of him, I think," said Spike. Dark Ace turned and looked at me a bit surprised but I turned and faced the other way.

"Can you three assist the others with taking their equipment back to the storage room? I need to speak to Syke in private," he said sternly. I really didn't like the tone of his voice, but I guessed that my past would catch up with me at some point. Once everyone had gone out of sight, Dark Ace turned around and walked over to me.

"I guess you want to know why I didn't take on the Sky Knight and if I did take care of the merb or not? Obviously I didn't. I let Spike take on the Sky Knight instead and I didn't deal with the merb," I murmured.

"Master Cyclonis wanted you to get a taste of who you were up against. If you have a past with some of them you have to let us know. Let me know," he explained whilst facing me and putting his hands on both of my shoulders. I was confused as to why he was so worried about me knowing two of them. I never got a chance to ask why because he carried on asking questions.

"What exactly is you past with those two? Had to of been something serious for you to back away," he slyly said. I looked up at him. I'll admit I would go for him but that's going against our mission completely. Still nice looking though...

"I trained with the Sky Knight for five years to be what I am now. We linked together for three months after we left the academy then I met the others on a nearby Terra where the merb was living. We joined together, Aerrow went his own way and the rest of us headed out to find our first battle. The only thing I didn't count on before we parted was becoming really close to Aerrow," I explained slowly and trying to make it sound right.

"Then about a year later, I got into trouble with Ravess which is why she hates me so much. She threatened to destroy everything that I held close to me. Someone had told her about the strong bond between me and Aerrow so of course she threatened to kill him. I didn't want anyone getting hurt on my account. Luckily the guys could protect themselves but I had no way to keep an eye on Aerrow. So I let Stork have the opportunity of working with him as a way of protecting Aerrow. I didn't actually tell him that though," I continued. Dark Ace actually looked almost touched by my story but I know it was all for show. We had a brief moment of awkward silence which was broken by Ravess running over to us screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ravess, what's so important that you interrupt our...bonding moment?" Dark Ace asked as she came to a halt at the rear of my skimmer. She paused for a second to get her breath back then began to speak.

"Master Cyclonis has ordered that everyone against the Storm Hawks is to be present in the meeting tonight. She has also asked that the youngsters are not there as she will talk to them in private later," Ravess explained. Dark Ace nodded and began to head for the base entrance. Ravess turned and grinned evilly at me then walked on to join him.


	8. Chapter 8

We were all sitting in our dormitory on our beds waiting for someone to come and get us. It had been two hours since the meeting commenced and still we weren't sent for. I was now sitting on the window ledge looking out towards the waste lands thinking about what the meeting could be about. Then Murk jumped to his feet.

"We could eavesdrop on the meeting and pretend later that we didn't know anything. I've got the stuff in my case if someone is prepared to do it with me," he muttered quickly incase someone was listening on the other side of the door. No-one raised their hands because they didn't want to get caught, so I volunteered. It made sense seeing as I'm the Sky Knight.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think you have something to tell me Dark Ace," snarled Ravess as she entered onto the balcony where he was sitting alone.

"What about?" he retorted looking around at her.

"About your feelings for that pesky Sky Knight currently in our ranks," she said. Dark Ace dropped his head and sighed almost angrily.

"I'm allowed to like someone who isn't you. Either way Ravess, it isn't any of your business. Why should you care anyway? She said you hate her, is that why you're against me liking her?" he exclaimed. Ravess was shocked that I had told him that but she gave a quick smirk because she knew I didn't say why.

"I'm just plain against you liking any of them. We brought them here to work with them to destroy the Storm Hawks, not bond with them. Now either you change your feelings or I will change them for you!" Ravess yelled back. After this she stormed inside to find her seat at the meeting table, leaving Dark Ace on his own, watching the sunset in the far off distance.


	10. Chapter 10

About ten minutes later we were crawling around in the ventilation system. After crawling for about three miles we came to a halt as we were over the meeting hall.

"You all should have a pretty good idea as to why you were all invited here..."began Master Cyclonis. I looked around at the different groups and I recognised them all. It was mostly Cyclonians but there were the Raptors, the Colonel and his followers, the prison guard Mr. Moss, Staldorf and Watler were just beneath us, and as I guessed correctly, the Murk Raiders were sat over in the right corner.

"Wow they have a lot of enemies," joked Murk trying not to let his voice echo. But it did and we had to quickly turn and crawl for it because at least twenty energy blasts smashed through the vent.

"We have to get back now before anyone goes to our room," said Murk in a cowardly way once we were away from the area we just were.

"You go back and make up an excuse for me not being there. I'll go this way and head back to hear what they're going to do," I ordered. Murk nodded reluctantly and carried on whilst I took the next right turn. When I reached the vent opening again I had to stay right back as the energy blasts had partly destroyed the area where we first were.

"Now that you are all quite finished. You are here so that we can complete our plan to finally take down the Storm Hawks. The only thing is; it's not only the Storm Hawks that we will destroy. It will be every squadron in Atmos that has a Sky Knight in its ranks. This does include the team that is here in the base and they will be first to be able to alert the others," explained Master Cyclonis. In this Dark Ace stood up and sprinted out of the room. I didn't see this but I had heard enough to know that we had to escape and warn everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

I dropped back into the dorm quietly expecting everyone to run at me and ask what was happening. None of them did. Farrell stood up and walked over to me.

"We have a problem, they didn't believe that you had just gone to the kitchen because you were hungry and they've locked us in. There are guards outside the door making sure we don't try and escape. Plus there is a big group of Talons including Dark Ace out looking for you around the base," Farrell whispered. She actually looked frightened just like the others. It was normal for Murk to look scared but this was almost tearing him apart.

"They're the least of our problems. We have to get out of here now cause if we don't we're dead. By the way the four guards...they're out looking for me," I explained. I should have broken the bad news to them more gently but it had to be said. Murk was now hiding underneath his bed shaking like anything, Farrell just froze up and Spike was trying to jump out of the window. The only calm people in the room were me and Absynthe.

"Is it just us that they're intending on killing or are there others?" she asked curiously.

"It's every squadron that is under command of a Sky Knight. They're getting rid of us to alert them. They mainly want the Storm Hawks but they will be having a hard time getting them," I replied.

"Hey Syke has a plan!" chirped Farrell as she came out of her freeze up.

"You bet I do. Right I'm guessing we have about twenty five minutes until they give up looking for me so..." I was interrupted by a loud clicking sound and the door. It swung open to reveal a group of Talons and Ravess all ready to take us down.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello little children, time for you to go bye byes," she sneered as she brought out her energy whip.

"Not on my watch cow bag! Come on guys lets get out of here!" yelled Absynthe and we all charged at them. None of them got a chance to put up a fight apart from Ravess, although a punch in the gut seemed to stall her for a while. We ran down the maze of corridors to the loading dock where the guys hid the skimmers earlier.

"Come on guys not much further and we'll be out of here," Spike reminded us. As soon as we rounded the corner, Snipe was waiting to pound us all, before anyone knew it; he was thrown across the room by Absynthe. She turned to us, laughed and egged us all to keep running. We managed to get to our skimmers in one minute then began to pull out as a group of Talons took aim at us. Farrell grabbed her crossbow off of her skimmer and turned to fire. Some were a bit too quick and hid behind crates but she got at least three straight out.

"Guys we have to leave now and get to the other squadrons," I said.

"We really have to leave now, they're trying to lock us in!" yelled Murk who was on the back of Spike's skimmer with him. They were shutting the door on us which was a waste of their time. We flicked our engines on and quickly sped through the cargo room. We were inches away from the door when Dark Ace came out of nowhere looking almost upset. I looked straight at him, muttered "traitor" under my breath and signaled for Farrell to shot at him (Lucky for Dark Ace she missed on purpose) and we headed out through the gap that was left between the door and the cargo room floor.

"Woo hoo! Yeah we're home free baby!" cheered Farrell.

"We're not heading home yet guys. As soon as we clear Cyclonian territory we need to split up," I said.

"Why do we need to split up? I thought we were going to stick together after what they planned," asked Murk feebly. It did cross my mind that we should stick together but we had to warn EVERYONE.

"OK, you guys go with someone and stick with them. I'll give you a list of where you all need to go. I'll head for the Condor and try to persuade the Storm Hawks to help us help everyone else. Tell all squadrons to head for Terra Neon right away," I explained.

"Whoa! No way am I letting you go on your own, I'm going with you," Absynthe yelled.

"I need you to go with whoever and tell everyone else. The Storm Hawks are no match for me and if they try anything I'll easily stop them," I replied.

"We'll go as a three. You're no good to us dead or seriously injured. We need our Sky Knight," muttered Spike. I smiled and said ok.

"Wait why do they need to go to Terra Neon?" questioned Murk.

"Everyone needs to be fully trained. Either way that's where I was mainly trained and look at me now," I retorted.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ravess tells me that you really like one of our targets. Is this true Dark Ace?" questioned Master Cyclonis.

"Yes it is true. She had no rights to..."

"She had every right to tell me. You'll be wishing you never did create feelings for her as she won't be around much longer. Plus we can use your knowledge of her to an advantage. We know that she used to study with the Storm Hawk's Sky Knight, which means he'll try anything to protect her just like she'll do anything to protect him. Either way, one ends up dead," explained Master Cyclonis.

"I refuse to help you harm her or her squadron in anyway including killing the Sky Knight even though I would so enjoy doing so," snarled Dark Ace.

"That's where I come in my friend. After Master Cyclonis heard the story behind why I hate her so much, she gladly said I could take care of them both," Ravess sneered as she almost danced around the small confined room.

"Since Ravess will be doing your job this time round, you will stay here locked in your quarters until the battle is over," Master Cyclonis said as she ushered two big built Talons to take Dark Ace to his quarters. As they were escorting him out, he looked at Ravess and she just laughed evilly in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as we had reached the border, Spike, Farrell and Murk headed off to warn and tell the other squadrons to head for Terra Neon. Me and Absynthe headed west in search of the Condor. Luckily, Absynthe worked out where they should be in comparison to where they were when we attacked earlier that day.

"It will probably take the rest of today to get to them but we should get there with no problems at all. Hopefully," she said. She was right when she said that it would take the rest of the day, and we didn't have any trouble, but judging from what happened I highly doubted that the Storm Hawks would be happy to see us.

"Absynthe! Drop him now! We didn't come here to fight," I yelled.

"But he bit me!" she retorted.

"I wouldn't care if he had peed on you instead just drop him!" I yelled again. Radarr growled at Absynthe and tried to run away but I stood in front of him and blocked his only exit.

"Look, I know you remember me Radarr and I know you know where Aerrow is. I need you to tell me or take me to him. I need to talk to him urgently," I said calmly to him. He didn't seem to care at all, so I bribed him a bit.

"I know that trail mix is your favorite treat Radarr but you'll only get it if you take me to Aerrow now ok?" I said. Radarr nodded quickly in agreement.

"Good now lead the way," I muttered. Within about five minutes we were standing in the main room again, not only confronted by Aerrow but by the whole team.

"Thank you Radarr. Here you go," I said throwing him the trail mix. Seeing as the team didn't really trust me, Finn shot at the bag and destroyed what was in it. Then Radarr attacked him and he realised that it was just a normal bag of trail mix.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to beat us again?" snarled Aerrow.

"I never thought that you would be one to snarl at others Aerrow. Either way, we're here to save your lives," I explained. Finn and Junko looked at each other confused and just carried on aiming at us. Piper just stood there, and Aerrow laughed.

"I've saved your life once Aerrow, this time I'm doing it so that you know that I've done it," I replied.

"When exactly did you save his life then? All we heard was that you kicked Stork out of your squadron two years ago," said Finn.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing he didn't even think up an excuse as to why I did so. I kicked him out of my squadron because I got into trouble with Ravess and she threatened to destroy everything I held dear and loved. Someone had told her that I was close to Aerrow," I began.

"What has Aerrow got to do with you kicking Stork out?" questions Piper.

"I really liked Aerrow; Ravess found out and threatened to kill him. The only way I could protect him in some way was to let Stork join you guys," I explained.

"Oh...I think we should have asked you why rather than assume the worst. Sorry," said Piper apologetically. Absynthe glared at her and the others. Strange how she didn't glare at Junko; hint.

"Well the worst is actually yet to come. Master Cyclonis has brought all of your enemies together and is going to set them on every squadron in Atmos that is under the command of a Sky Knight to destroy them. We just managed to escape before they tried to kill us as well," I explained. Stork and Finn looked as scared as anything, Piper was lost for words, Junko was frozen stiff like Farrell was and Aerrow was trying to get a frightened Radarr off of his right leg.

"Once everyone is out of the way, they're going to come after us. We have to tell everyone else," said Aerrow.

"Already being done. The rest of the squadron is out informing them now and telling them to go to Terra Neon for training," replied Absynthe.

"Oh great! Does this mean that we have to have feather brains train us again?" complained Finn.

"No, we'll be training everyone else. Both teams have excellent marksmen, great Wallop fighters, well experienced Sky Knights, amazingly intelligent crystal experts and two great helmsmen. Together we know more than any trainer. He'll just watch over us," I said.

"We only know loads because we broke into the record room over twenty times before we graduated," joked Aerrow.

"Good times aye. Wish everything was back to how it was then. But nothing is going to get better unless we win the battle," I muttered.

"When you said 'all of your enemies' who did you mean exactly?" asked Junko.

"She meant Murk Raiders, Raptors, the Colonel, Mr. Moss and a group of his lackeys," replied Absynthe as she stepped towards Junko.

"Staldorf and Watler are in on the plan too. Anything to get a bunch of new stars," I said looking at Stork.

"Great...my least favorite people," he murmured miserably.

"You're not the only one who hates them. They saw Murk's little depression act last year before we started on our mission and they loved it. Since then Murk's been worse in the area of people and mission paranoia," I said to him trying to comfort him. It worked a bit. Not very well but it did calm him down a bit. Then he fainted.

"Don't worry about him. He's not a fan of bad news," explained Piper. Absynthe laughed quietly trying to not be noticed by anyone.

"So are we going to get going or are we just going to stay here unprepared waiting for them to attack?" asked Aerrow enthusiastically.

"Yeah let's get going. I'm not sure how much time we have until they do attack but we need to get the training underway now. Who's going to drive if Stork's out cold?" I replied.

"I'll do it. I stay back on the Condor with him most of the time so I've picked up what to do," muttered Piper. Junko moved Stork out of the way and Piper got us going on the course to Terra Neon.


	15. Chapter 15

When we arrived all squadrons of Atmos were waiting. Not to get started but to get some answers. None of them seemed to be happy at all, but Farrell, Spike and Murk were trying to keep them all calm.

"Look shut up! They're here now, ask them the questions!" yelled Farrell. Spike and Murk ran up to join us on the set down of the Condor.

"They won't leave us alone...They think that we know...what the hell is going on and we don't...You need to explain...what is going on," murmured Murk whilst he was shaking.

"I will don't worry. Aerrow do you think you guys could try and keep them all calm for a few more minutes. I need to get my squadron together," I asked.

"Yeah sure. Just don't be to long, they look really restless," Aerrow replied. I nodded in thanks and ran off to Farrell with the others.

"Farrell come one. We have to find Arygyn now otherwise no-one will see tomorrow," I explained.

"Why though? I hate him, he kept throwing things at me last time," Farrell moaned. I sighed and went off with Absynthe to find him. It didn't take us long. We just had to look for a Mynall bird. As we were approaching, it started to fly in my direction.

"Don't bother Arygyn because I don't need the training. None of my squadron do either. Everyone else does" I said slightly yelling.

"You haven't forgotten anything I taught you then seeing as you probably want me there to watch over you all?" Arygyn asked straight after he had transfigured into his human form.

"And your skills of guessing hasn't changed one bit. I'll explain why we're all here in a minute. First we have to get back to everyone else so they can find out too," I explained.

"You mean you've not told them?" said Arygyn almost surprised.

"Well...no I've had other things to do. Now come on otherwise it'll be too late," I replied. Absynthe had gone on ahead to check if everyone had calmed down. By the time we had arrived, mostly everyone was calm save about thirty people at the front. It was Blister egging them all on to keep yelling.

"I suggest you lot shut up before you all end up dead," yelled Absynthe as she leaned directly over Blister.

"Right. Syke here knows everything you need to know about why you are here, so direct your questions to her," said Aerrow as he stepped to the side to let me forward. Everyone began to yell different questions and I had no idea where to begin.

"One at a bloody time! Please it's hard to think! You at the back first," I said.

"Why the bloody hell are we here?" they yelled back. Everyone screamed yeah.

"You're all here to be trained to the ultimate best you can be. At some point, I have no idea of when but all those in cohorts with Master Cyclonis and all her Talons will be coming to get us all. This means...possible death if we're not prepared," I explained.

"That means the Raptors then?" asked a voice from a cloaked figure.

"Who are you exactly to worry about who will attack us"? questioned Aerrow. The figure stepped forward and took down its hood to reveal the face of the luckiest Sky Knight alive. It was Starling; the only remaining member of the Interceptors.

"Starling! It's good to see you again. I was worried that you wouldn't get the message to come here," I said cheerily as I jumped down from the platform to greet her.

"I would never miss an opportunity to get revenge, or to work with you again," she replied.

"Good to hear it. So...yes the Raptors will be coming and so will Murk Raiders, The Colonel and many others. We have to start training now though so listen up! All Sky Knights follow me, Aerrow and Starling this way," I hollered pointing to the roller coasters.

"Mechanics and helmsmen follow Stork and Murk. Marksmen follow Farrell and Finn. Specialists follow Piper and Spike and everyone else follow Absynthe and Junko," said Aerrow. With this we all headed our separate ways and began with the training.


	16. Chapter 16

Whilst the Sky Knights were working with Starling, me and Aerrow walked round to check on everyone and to catch up on old times.

"You know earlier today when you said about liking me, how long have you liked me exactly?" he asked. I looked down at the stony floor, my cheeks going slightly red.

"Quite a while. I didn't realise how much until the run in with Ravess, I still do now," I replied as I slowly brought my head up to try and make eye contact.

"Well the last four words were good. Actually the words I was hoping to hear. When I realised that it was you who attacked us, I remembered all the good times we shared back at the academy. Since then I've been quite interested in you," Aerrow explained. I was shocked that he had said that. I never thought that he would like me in that way. Although we had good times at Sky Knight Academy we never actually hung out when we had lots of free time. Plus I didn't think I was really his type of girl at all.

"I don't know what to say at all to that. You know I really should go and check on Farrell and her group..." I was cut off, but I was totally glad that I was interrupted. Some people passing by stopped and awed...Aerrow kissed me. When we both pulled away we both smiled at each other and he slightly bit his bottom lip in slight embarrassment.

"Wow," I said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of done that seeing as we don't exactly go out or anything do we?" he said.

"Well, we could if you wanted to?" I asked.

"I'd really like that. I'm just going to go check on Stork and Murk and see how their training session is going. I'll see you later then," said Aerrow with a big grin on his face. I nodded and headed in the direction of where Farrell and Finn were working. What neither of us knew or anyone else was that a small group of Talons were hiding in a nearby bush spying on us for Master Cyclonis.

"Looks like we'll be working under the Dark Ace after all" one of them joked quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

"So she doesn't like Dark Ace in that way one bit, but loves and is now with that pesky Storm Hawk. That we can definitely use to our advantage. Bring me Dark Ace, he can finally be included in the battle two hours from now," explained Master Cyclonis as she watched the Talons getting prepared. Ten minutes later, Dark Ace was standing next to her.

"So you will be leading the final attack on both squadrons after all. Go and get prepared and sort out your best fighters, the first group is leaving in one hour for the battle to begin in two hours. Oh and I want some new workers for the mines, preferably ones that won't retaliate if we beat them," she snarled. Dark Ace nodded and left the room.

"If it's the last thing I do I will take that Sky Knight down because if I can't have Syke neither can he," he muttered to himself as he headed for the main dormitory for team selection.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was settled for a good nights rest after long hard hours of training in their squad dorms when the first attack hit. We didn't know until some Talons ran into our dorm. They all took aim at us but we dodged by hiding behind the tables we quickly tipped over seconds before.

"We have to get out of here and get our weapons now!" yelled Spike to be heard over the sound of the energy blasters. I nodded quickly and noticed the side of our dorm tent being lifted up. It was Aerrow and Finn.

"Come on, their here already and we need to stand against them together," Finn yelled. I looked at the others and ushered for them to follow me. Aerrow gave me his hand and pulled me out straight into a hug.

"We don't have time for this you two, we still need our weapons" screamed Absynthe.

"Don't worry, we've got them here, now suit up and lets kick some evil butt" said Junko as he ran over to us with everything we needed. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the cliff edge to see exactly what was going on. On our way up we had to take down at least thirty Talons and three Raptors. The damage the aerial and foot attack had done wasn't all that bad but the next team with Repton as the lead were just coming in.

"We're totally screwed if we don't head out and hit them first" said Absynthe.

"She's right. Junko you and Finn go find Stork and the Condor, get other to go with you and get them before they get us" ordered Aerrow.

"We'll head back down and take on any on foot" said Piper just before a group of Murk Raiders jumped us.

"Go then! We'll hold these guys off for you" screamed Aerrow. Me, Absynthe and Piper headed towards the far side of the Terra for full on battle.


	19. Chapter 19

'Out of anything any of us have ever experienced since we started out in our squadrons nothing was as heart wrenching as this.'

"Stork bring her around so we can get a clear shot," yelled Junko as he took aim at a passing Raptor.

"I can't...she doesn't want to respond properly..."stuttered Stork. Then a large energy blast took out Finn's shooting port just as he jumped out of its path.

"I didn't like the closeness of that. What did it?" questioned Junko looking a tad scared.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out now" Finn replied. He ran over to the periscope and aimed it to the view behind them.

"Junko get in now, or you'll be a goner" Finn said in a horrified voice.

"Who is it?" asked Stork as he swerved a second shot.

"Snipe and he has one big ship" he replied as he turned around to look at Junko who had just jumped back into the main area. Then a third shot hit and took out Junko's shooting port. He looked around and took a big sigh of relief. But it was too early to feel happy. Five more shots struck the Condor and blasted half of its engines out. The Condor began to plummet through the sky.

"Oh crap! We need to get off now Stork!" yelled Finn as he dragged himself to the front of the Condor.

"I'm not getting off!" Stork replied trying to control the Condor. Junko had pulled their skimmers out of the storage room and got onto his. Finn ran and jumped onto his, rode to Stork and struggled to pull him off of the steering wheel.

Just as they pulled out of the gapping hole in the Condor, three Raptors came out of nowhere and took both skimmers down along with all three riders.


	20. Chapter 20

"No way!" muttered Spike just as he knocked a Murk Raider rolling down the hill.

"Aerrow! We have a big problem" he screamed as he ran over to him.

"What?" he yelled whilst in an arm lock with another Murk Raider. Before Spike could get another word in, a large random crate was fired at him knocking him right over the cliff's edge.

"SPIKE!" hollered Aerrow. He punched the Raider in the gut and jumped after Spike. Luckily, like every Sky Knight, Aerrow had his glider on and managed to fly down to Spike to grab him.

"Aerrow! What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Saving you. Syke wouldn't forgive me if I didn't" Aerrow replied. They touched down right next to us which was lucky as we were badly outnumbered.

"Thank God! We really needed some back up" shouted Piper. Absynthe had just been knocked down but I quickly jumped in and smashed all of the Talons in the face. After I helped Absynthe up we all ran into the Hall of Mirrors to confuse any who followed us.

"Spike what was the big problem you tried to tell me" asked Aerrow.

"The Condors been taken down by Snipe's battle ship" he replied. No-one had any idea of what to say so we just stayed silent for a few seconds. I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug to try and comfort him. I would have said something but we were distracted by a very familiar face. One we didn't want to see again.

"Hello Aerrow, good to see you again. I wasn't supposed to come along until later but I snuck out" sneered Dark Ace.

"I'm glad you're here actually. I now have something to fight for and because of that one thing I'm so going to kick your arse," Aerrow said as he put his arm around me tightly.

"Very cute, but I always win Aerrow in both fighting and getting what I want" said Dark Ace as he glared at me.

"You may win the fight but by the time you get to me I will have already gone," I snarled back.

"Is that so? We'll just see about that" he replied as he brought out his energy sword.

"Get out of here now and see if Stork, Finn and Junko are still alive" Aerrow muttered in my ear. I nodded in agreement but Absynthe had to pull me away for me to leave.

"She's a very nice, lovely looking girl you know. Make a great wife" jeered Dark Ace. Aerrow lunged at him colliding the tip of a sword with his face.

"Yeah, but she won't be yours" he replied as Dark Ace touched the wound on his cheek. Then he lunged again smashing the swords together. Dark Ace forced the weapons into the closest mirror cracking it into dozens of tiny shards. Most of his come backs were this so he knew where the real Aerrow was.

"Give up Sky Knight"" he yelled. Aerrow shoved him back into another mirror which tipped over and crashed into the one behind it.

"Not whilst I have something to live for!" he replied. Seeing as they were both so into the battle neither of them had noticed that the two mirrors that had just fallen over had started a chain reaction. That's when an idea hit Dark Ace.

"See you later...NOT!" Dark Ace jeered as he strongly shoved Aerrow over. As he hit the floor the mirror next to him fell on top of his body. The last thing Aerrow saw before he fainted from the agonising pain was Dark Ace leaving, the walls collapsing and the ceiling beginning to cave in.


	21. Chapter 21

It was after the battle of which we had mostly won, we were all on Terra Atmosia sorting out all of the injured. Bad news time.

"Where's Aerrow?" I asked whilst sitting on a bed having my right arm bandaged.

"I don't know; I didn't see him leave the Hall of Mirrors" replied Piper.

"That's because he didn't leave it. The building collapsed and Dark Ace walked out with one scratch" explained Starling.

"No...he can't be," I stuttered. Then I just broke down and I really didn't care who saw. Quite a few gathered around me but Absynthe shoved them away as Starling and Piper quickly took me outside.

"Look, Aerrow can survive anything. I'm sure he got out a different way" muttered Piper. I nodded then looked at Starling. She bowed her head in almost disbelief but mostly sadness. Then she pulled something out of her bag. Just as she was passing it over to me, Finn, Junko and Stork came around the corner. Finn was about to make a stupid remark but Stork lightly punched him in the stomach so he wouldn't. Stork already knew what had happened. He had recognised the object from where they were. It was the Storm Hawks shield that Aerrow always had with him as an item of armor. I held it for about two minutes and gave it straight back to Starling. I stood up and walked back inside the tent.

"Right you lot. Listen up, this battle isn't over yet. We've taken down almost everyone. Snipe, Ravess, Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis are still left. We need to fight back and avenge all those lost and to right all wrongs. Who's with me?" I yelled. No-one raised their hands. Didn't seem that they cared if we failed now. Then the rest of the Storm Hawks stood behind me, my squadron stood up and joined us, and Starling stood next to me but no-one else joined us. It didn't matter much as we didn't need loads of people for the final attack on the Cyclonians


End file.
